


Feeling Better

by PattRose



Series: Another Feeling Series [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Feelings, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has left from the party and John and Dorian discuss how he feels about his birthday, now.  </p><p> </p><p>Note: If anyone would like to see another feeling explored, please leave me a comment telling me what word you would like and I will write it as soon as I can.  Thank you for reading.  </p><p>Thank you to 20mcdanno_fanatic10 for asking for this story.  This is for you.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

Feeling Better  
Another Feeling Series Part 2  
By PattRose

Summary: Everyone has left from the party and John and Dorian discuss how he feels about his birthday, now.  
Warnings: Some mild language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1382  
Note: If anyone would like to see another feeling explored, please leave me a comment telling me what word you would like and I will write it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/feelingbetter_zps0855ea78.jpg.html)

Everyone had said their goodbyes and their last Happy Birthday greetings and the apartment was once again just Dorian and John’s. John locked the door and pulled Dorian into his arms and kissed him very hard, not tender and gentle like he usually did. It was almost like John couldn’t get enough of Dorian.

Dorian backed away from him and said, “John, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe you planned this entire evening for me. I’m still in shock. It was so nice of you to make all the food, especially since you don’t even get to eat any of it.”

“So, you’re happy, then?” Dorian was a little confused. 

“I’m shocked that I’m happy, but yet I am. I’ve never had anyone have a surprise party for me and I never thought I would like the feeling. But, I was feeling blah and now I’m feeling better. So, you did a good job, Dorian.”

It was Dorian’s turn to pull John in for a nice romantic kiss. He reminded John of exactly what John wanted to do right then. 

“Let’s go to bed, Dorian.”

“We need to put all the food away first. And you know I can’t stand it if there is a messy kitchen in the morning,” Dorian pointed out. 

“What about after we make love?” John asked. 

“Then you won’t want to leave the bed. I know you and your lazy ways, John. We’ll clean up first and sex, second.”

John pouted as he carried food into the kitchen and this made Dorian smile. John was so cute when he pouted. Dorian found himself thinking about leaving the food and going into the bedroom. “John, I’ll clean the kitchen up later while you’re sleeping. Let’s go into the bedroom.”

John practically threw the lasagna on the kitchen counter and rushed into the bedroom and started stripping for the evening of fun. Dorian had that look on his face that told John he was getting fucked fast and hard tonight. John happened to love it fast and hard, so it worked out well for both of them. 

Dorian entered the bedroom and almost laughed at his naked lover lying on the bed waiting, hard and happy. John had even left his leg on, he wanted the entire experience of throwing his legs on either side of Dorian’s waist while Dorian entered him. 

Dorian liked to talk, but John was more of the action type of guy. So tonight since it was John’s birthday, Dorian decided to make John feel better than he ever had. Dorian stripped and climbed on the bed, taking John’s cock into his mouth as he moved up John’s body. Dorian knew that he was a great cock sucker, because John had told him one hundred times already. Dorian knew what John liked and that was chewing, sucking and humming. Without any warning at all, John came down Dorian’s warm inviting throat. Dorian loved the taste of John. Most people would think he wouldn’t since he didn’t eat, but he always tasted things on John’s lips after he ate or drank them. Yes, John had very appetizing lips. 

“Fuck me, Dorian.”

“I am. Calm down. You’re supposed to be sated by now,” Dorian teased. 

“I want to get fucked. You had that look on your face that said, hard and fast. That’s what I want, Dorian.”

Dorian stretched John’s anus and entered slowly. But one he felt at home inside, he began to thrust hard and very fast. Dorian was shocked to see John hard once again so soon. John began to fist his cock as Dorian fucked his brains out. It was working. John threw his head back and howled with his completion. Dorian followed suit, but not as loud. 

Dorian began to clean John up and John said, “Thank you again for the party and the good time tonight. It was a great birthday. You make me forget that I’m a grump sometimes.”

Dorian kissed John and said, “Go to sleep. I’ll join you in a little while. I’m glad that you’re feeling better, John. I love you.”

John was already snoring. Dorian laughed softly, took John’s leg off and put it on the charger and got out of bed. He cleaned the entire kitchen and living room in the nude. He found himself wishing that John was up watching him. Dorian loved the way John watched him move. Sometimes he did it at work and Dorian found himself hard all day while trying to work. John was a demon that was for sure. He knew how to work Dorian and did it very well. 

Once the apartment was totally clean and all the food put away, Dorian decided to charge a while. He needed to get some juice in him. Then he would join John for morning cuddling. Dorian would never say that word to John because John wasn’t the type to cuddle, or at least admit to it. But Dorian knew that John could win an award for being the best. Dorian closed his eyes and thought of the evening as he began to charge. He loved thinking about them being together while he did this at night. He never admitted to John that he had such a dirty mind, but Dorian did.

*

At about 4:00 a.m. Dorian climbed into bed with John and John instantly pulled Dorian into his arms. Even in his sleep, John was sexy. John smelled like a man in love almost all the time and he always held Dorian like he would lose him if he let go. Dorian went into a restful sleep until it was time to get up in the morning.

*

As they drove to work, John asked, “So, yesterday you played hooky from work to make my party food?”

Dorian smiled. “Why yes, I did. Was it all good?”

“Everything was wonderful and it amazes me that you cook as well as you do since you don’t eat.”

“But, I taste everything on your lips. I love the flavor I taste all the time. This morning, I had eggs and bacon, followed by toothpaste and mouthwash. Yes, I love the flavor of John Kennex.”

John laughed. He loved Dorian so much and was so grateful that he had him in his life. “Today, I’m going to eat noodles for lunch. Do you like them?”

“John, I love the taste of your lips anytime. So it doesn’t matter to me what you eat, it’s going to be great.”

“You’re really good for my ego. Did I tell you that I don’t really have to go to more anger management meetings?”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to laugh. “She should have made you sweat it out for a day or two at least. She’s too nice to you, John.”

“Besides, I didn’t throw that MX out of the moving car yesterday, so I’ve come a long, long way.”

“That is true,” Dorian said, happily. 

“Oh by the way, Dorian, I love you.”

“Wow, in the car on the way to work you’re telling me that? Wow, you are feeling better. Good, I’m glad. I told you last night but you had already fallen asleep. So, I’ll tell you now. I love you, John.”

“What do you suppose Richard says to his partner?” John joked. 

“Maybe the same thing,” Dorian kidded back. 

This made John laugh long and hard. “Now, I’ll have that on my mind all day and every time I have to talk to him, I’m going to laugh.”

“What are we doing today, John?”

“We’re going to find some suspects for the Morelli murder. I think it’s someone in his family. What do you think?”

And they were back to business as usual.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theend2_zps586aa911.jpg.html)

TBC 


End file.
